Quantitative and chemical approaches to biomedical science are becoming increasingly important in the post-genomic era. Through the completion of multiple sequencing efforts, the scientific community has a panoramic view of nature's genetic 'parts', and it is now challenged with acquiring a functional knowledge of this complex machinery. Achieving this goal will require innovative approaches to biomedical research, and our next generation of scientists will therefore need training that seamlessly integrates quantitative, chemical, and biological methods. This application describes plans by Stanford University to create the Quantitative Chemical Biology (QCB) Program, an interschool initiative that will train predoctoral and postdoctoral students in interdisciplinary research. The QCB Program will be organized around several modules that include an interdepartmental graduate training program, a QCB Fellows program, specialized coursework, seminars and symposia, and two QCB faculty-directed facilities that will support post-genomic research projects. These activities and resources will establish a new paradigm for training young scientists, while synergizing with current programs at Stanford, such as the Bio-X initiative for multidisciplinary research. The University's ultimate goal is the creation of an interdepartmental, degree-granting QCB Program. In the interim, the Program will target students admitted to the Departments of Molecular Pharmacology and Chemistry who demonstrate an interest in interdisciplinary research, providing them with unrestricted access to nineteen QCB-affiliated laboratories in six academic departments. The QCB Program will also sponsor postdoctoral fellows who work collaboratively with two or more QCB-affiliated faculty members. Through these mechanisms, the QCB Training Program will support a diverse community that fosters interdisciplinary research and collaborative discovery, preparing future scientists for a scientific landscape without boundaries.